HalfBreed Ninja
by The Kunoichi
Summary: She came from a different village. She was like him: an outcast. Now watch as Kyna and Naruto walk the path of the ninja...OC
1. Making a Friend

**Note to people who have read story before:**

**Hurray I'm finally done with the first few new chapters! Ok, I made some changes, like how some characters look: like main character's hair color, what her teammates wear and look like, stuff like that. Also, I changed a few of the scenes and what will happen in some parts. I hope these chapters are better than the old ones and that you like them, I'll try to get the other ones in sooner.**

_**Half-Breed Ninja**_

_Prologue__- Making a Friend_

The day after the nine-tailed fox was sealed away, during the Fourth Hokage's Funeral, an elderly man appeared in the village of Konohakagure. An ANBU ninja with a tiger mask appeared in front of the man. "Who are you and how did you get into the village?" said the ANBU ninja pointing a katana at the man.

The man had gray hair, black eyes, wore a brown shirt and pants, a Jonin vest, and a headband with a symbol the ANBU ninja did not recognize. The man also was bleeding from cuts he had and was holding something. He looked at the ninja desperately. "Please, I need to speak with the Fourth Hokage right away."

"The Fourth died last night." said the ANBU with sadness in his voice.

The man's eyes widened, but only for a second. "Then I need to talk to whoever is in charge."

The ANBU put away his weapon, and said "Alright then. Follow me." They both headed to the Hokage tower.

***

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, with a female ANBU, who had a rat mask, standing next to his desk. He was working on paper work when the ANBU ninja and man walked into Sarutobi's office. The Third looked up from his papers. His eyes widened. "Iruno, is that you?" he asked. The Third dropped his pen on his desk and got up to shake Iruno's hand.

The ANBU ninja was surprised. He looked at the Hokage then to the elderly man. "You know him, Lord Hokage?"

He smiled. "Yes. He and I are old friends." Sarutobi turned his attention back to Iruno. "What are you doing here?" He looked at his old friend up and down. "What happened to you?" he asked as he saw his wounds.

Iruno sighed. "It's a long story, Sarutobi." The Third turned to the tiger ANBU and told him to get a medic, to heal Iruno's wounds. The ninja nodded and disappeared. Sarutobi gave Iruno his attention once again.

"I need to talk to you alone." Iruno said in a serious voice. The Hokage motioned toward the rat ANBU to leave. But before she could leave, Iruno called out to her. "Wait…" The female ninja stopped and turned her attention to him. He walked over to her. He held out the small bundle he was holding. "Can you take care of her, while we talk?"

He handed her something rapped in a small blanket. She removed it and gasped. It was a small baby girl sound asleep. The little girl had blue hair and had a necklace with a red stone attached to it. She turned her attention back to Iruno. She smiled under her mask. "Of course."

The man returned it. "Thank you."

He started walking back to the Hokage so they could speak. The female ANBU turned to leave but stopped. She turned back around. "What's her name?" She asked.

Iruno stopped and looked over his shoulder. He looked down at the little sleeping bundle in her arms. He saw the little girl move in her sleep. He said with a smile, "Her name is Kyna."

***

"So you wish to join our village?"

Iruno sat in a chair in front of The Third's desk, who was sitting across from him. He told his old friend everything that Had happened, and was hoping to join the village. He looked at the man hopefully. "Yes, we have nowhere else to go. The Leaf village was our only ally."

The third smiled. "Of course you can. I would never turn a friend down. But…" his expression became grim, "you know it will be hard for you and Kyna to gain the villagers trust."

Iruno turned his attention to the ground. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I know."

The smile reappeared on Sarutobi's face. He stood up from his desk. "Then all there is left to say is…" He held out his hand. "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf village."

Iruno stood and took his friend's hand. They shook hands. He smiled and said, "Thank you… Lord Hokage."

**Five years later…**

A young five year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks, was walking through the park. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground with a sad expression on his face. No one wanted to play with him, no one liked him. He didn't have any siblings or parents to be with. He was alone. He wished he had a sibling, he wished he had… a friend.

Suddenly he heard someone cry out in pain. He raised his hand and looked toward the location of the noise. He saw a couple of six year old boys standing over a five year old girl, sitting on the ground. The girl had blue hair that covered her eyes. She wore a white shirt, red shorts and a red pendent. The boys smirked down at the girl. The taller boy said, "What's the matter? You gonna cry?"

"Yeah, you gonna cry?" said the shorter one.

The girl didn't reply. She just gave them a blank look. The taller boy had an annoyed look on his face. "Well you gonna say anything?" Again the girl said nothing.

The boy growled. He spotted a stick a foot away from him. He smirked and picked it up. He looked at it then to the girl. He patted it in his hand. "Let's see if you'll talk after this, freak."

The whiskered boy stiffed at the word. That was one of the things people called him. Why would he call her that? Besides the hair, nothing seemed odd about her. His eyes widened when he saw the tall boy raise the stick. Was he really going to hit her? Just for not speaking to him? The blond boy ran over to the three.

Just about to strike the tall boy froze when someone yelled out, "Hey!" The blond boy suddenly stepped in front of the girl protectively. He glared at the older boys. "What do you think you're doing!? What did she do to you!?" he asked angrily.

The two boys returned the glare. "It's none of your business, shrimp!"

"I'm making it my business! You have no right to treat her like this!" the whiskered boy yelled.

The boys smirked. "Fine, you can join her too!" He swung the stick.

***

The two older boys were on the ground with bruises on their faces. The blond boy stood before them with only a few injuries. The young boy panted slightly. He glared at the two before him. He yelled, "Get out of here, unless you want more!" He held up his fist threateningly. The boys scrambled to their feet and ran as fast as they could from the boy.

The whiskered boy sighed. He turned around and faced the girl. He held out his hand. She hesitantly took it. He helped her to her feet. He then grinned. "You ok? Those bullies won't be giving you anymore trouble." The girl looked down at her feet shyly.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked up at him. The blond boy felt his cheeks heat up. The blue-haired girl stared up at him with bright gold eyes. Not only did she have a strange hair color, but she had a unique eye color. She smiled at him. "Thank you…" she said.

The boy looked away in embarrassment. "I-It was nothing."

Suddenly a growl was heard. The boy blushed even more and glared at his growling stomach. He scratched the back of his head. He chuckled, "I-I guess I'm hungry."

The girl stared at him for a moment then reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small paper. "Do you like ramen?" she asked. She held up her ramen coupon. "I have a coupon for it."

The blond stared at her surprised. No one ever offered him something before. He grinned. "I love ramen!"

The girl returned it. "Me too."

***

The two made it to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. They each took a seat. The girl held out her coupon to owner. "Could I have a miso ramen please?" she asked politely.

Teuchi smiled. "Sure thing kiddo." He took the coupon. He then noticed a familiar blond boy next to her. He smiled. "Well if it isn't my number one customer, Naruto."

The whiskered boy, known as Naruto, looked up at Teuchi surprised. He pointed to the girl next to him. "Hey, Hey! You know her?"

The man said, "Yup, Kyna here comes every once in a while. She loves ramen as much as you." With that he went back to make the ramen.

The girl, known as Kyna, looked over at Naruto. "Naruto? As in fishcake?" The boy looked at her and nodded. She laughed. "It fits you perfectly!"

The 'fishcake' boy blushed slightly. "Kyna, huh?" He looked down at the table. "That's a nice name." It was Kyna's turn to blush. She too looked down.

Teuchi came back to them with two steaming bowls. "There, one for you…" He putted one down in front of Naruto. "And one for you." He putted the other in front of Kyna.

The girl looked up at him confused. "But the coupon is only for one."

The ramen shop owner smiled. "This one is on the house." He walked away to give the kids some privacy.

The two children ate their ramen happily. While eating the started a conversation and asked questions about each other. Naruto found out that Kyna's last name was Izu, she liked the color red, her favorite animal was the fox, and she didn't have parents and lived with her grandfather, Iruno. Kyna found out Naruto's last name was Uzumaki, his favorite color was orange, his favorite animal was the frog and he did not have parents and lived on his own.

When he had finished, the whiskered boy sat there for a moment. He took a glance at the girl. He had an odd feeling in his stomach, something he never felt before. He opened his mouth, and then quickly shut it. He wanted to ask her to be his friend. But he knew what would happen. She would say no. Just like all the other kids, she would think of him as a…

"Um… N-Naruto?" asked Kyna. The boy looked up at her. She poked her fingers together. "Um, I was wondering if maybe… you and I… could be friends?"

The whiskered boy's eyes widened. She wanted to be his friend. He grinned. "Of course! Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

The golden-eyed girl looked down and muttered, "I can think of a few. No one really likes me for some reason."

Naruto stared at her for a moment. The look in her eyes was familiar. Sadness, loneliness… The same as his eyes. She was just like him. A smile appeared on his face. He putted a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He held out his pinky. "I promise that we'll be friends forever."

She looked at his pinky, then back to him. "Really?" she whispered.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I never go back on my word."

The girl stared at him for a moment. She slowly smiled. She held out her pinky and intertwined it with his. "Friends forever." She whispered.

"Friends forever." He repeated.

**End of prologue.**

**Hope you liked it. Next time: **_**Academy days**_

**Please Review.**


	2. Academy Days

_**Ch. 1- Academy Days**_

Iruno walked up the stair to his granddaughter's room. He opened the door and looked down at the sleeping children. Naruto was asleep, snoring slightly, in a sleeping bag on the floor; he had stayed over the night. Kyna was asleep on her bed, clutching a stuffed fox to her chest. He slowly crept to the girl's bed, stepping over the blonde boy. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Kyna, time to wake up." he whispered.

The young Izu opened her eyes and sat up. She let out a yawn and rubbed her still tired eyes. She looked over at her clock on the night stand. She turned to her grandfather with a tired look. "Why are you waking me up so early? Is something going on today?" she asked.

Iruno chuckled. "You forgot haven't you?"

Kyna laid back on the bed and pulled the covers over her, mumbling, "Forgot what?"

The elderly man smiled down at her. "Today you and Naruto start going to the Ninja Academy."

The girl's eyes snapped open. She threw off the covers and jumped to her feet. Excitedly she asked, "That's today!?"

The older Izu nodded. Kyna got out of bed and kneeled next to Naruto's sleeping form. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Naruto wake up! Today is the first day of the Academy!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He stared at his golden-eyed friend. "Really!?" He got to his feet and went over to his book bag, searching for cloths to wear. Kyna opened her drawer and did the same. Iruno watched as the two searched for the perfect thing to wear for their first day.

He headed to the door and stopped in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder and said, "When you two are done, come down stairs for breakfast."

The two children quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. They sat down and started eating their food quickly. Iruno sighed as he watched them practically inhale their breakfast. They were so eager to go to the Academy. Kyna had been begging him to allow her to go to it, also saying Naruto wished to join. He couldn't help but give in.

The two finished their breakfast and jumped out of their seats. He grabbed their bags and waited impatiently for him. "Come on Gramps, we're gonna be late!" exclaimed his granddaughter.

Iruno sighed once again as he got up and walked to the door. "Alright, alright, we'll go now."

***

"Here we are, the Academy."

Kyna and Naruto stared in awe at the building. They had been dreaming to become ninja and now that dream would become a reality. Iruno held their hands and led the two inside. They walked down the hallway, searching for the children's classroom. They had found their destination, classroom 4. Iruno opened the door and entered the room.

A man with brown hair and a scar on his nose approached the three. He smiled. "Hello Iruno-sensei, what brings you here?"

Iruno returned the smile. "Today my granddaughter and her friend start going here, so I wanted to drop them off."

The man known as Iruka looked down at the children. He kneeled down to their level. "Hi, I'm Iruka, I'm going to be your teacher." He looked at Kyna, then Naruto. "What are your names?"

Naruto spoke up first. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"I'm Kyna Izu." said the young girl.

He gave them a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you." He stood up and motioned toward the desks. "You two can go find a place to sit. We'll be starting soon."

The two walked off to the desks and searched for some seats. Kyna stopped at the second row. She spotted two boys. One boy had light brown hair, had spiral looking marks on his cheeks and was eating chips. The boy next to him had black hair tied in a pineapple looking ponytail, he had his head on his desk. She walked over to the one with black hair and poked his head. She looked at the other boy. "Is he dead?"

The boy eating chips looked at her and laughed. "He's not dead, he's just asleep." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him. "Hey, wake up."

The boy lifted his head up from the desk and yawned. He looked up at the girl. She smiled. "Hi I'm Kyna. What's your name, sleepy head?"

The sleepy boy stared at her for a moment then put his head back on the desk. She heard him mumble, "Shikamaru…"

The chip eating boy turned to Kyna. "I'm Choji. It's nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too."

Iruka cleared his voice and spoke to the class. "Everyone take a seat."

Kyna looked around for a seat. She saw Naruto in the fourth row sitting next to a girl with pink hair. He stared at the girl, a light blush on his cheeks. The girl tilled her head to the side. She didn't understand why he was blushing, but she understood why he was staring at her. Who wouldn't? The girl had pink hair; it would cause some people to stare.

She returned to her search for a seat and located one in the back left corner. She walked over to back and stood next to a girl sitting there. The girl had dark blue hair and white cream-colored eyes. She asked, "Can I sit here?" she motioned to the seat next to the white-eyed girl.

The girl nodded shyly. Kyna sat down and smiled at the girl. "I'm Kyna, what's your name?"

The girl looked at her with shyness. "I-I'm H-Hinata."

The girl named Hinata looked down. The Izu girl chuckled. "You're pretty shy, you know that?" The comment caused the girl to blush. Iruka started speaking, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

***

It was third period. The boys and girls got separated for class. The boys went to learn some taijutsu, while the girls… "Flowers!?" exclaimed Kyna.

The female teacher looked down at the girl. "Yes you will go out into the field and find specific flowers."

The girl stared at her teacher like she was from another planet. "What does that have to do anything with being a ninja?"

The teacher adjusted her glasses. "You need to be able to tell the difference between poisonous flowers and regular. It will help you when you need to make a poison or antidote." She handed out books with pictures of flowers and then ushered the girls off.

Kyna opened her book and looked at the first picture. It was of a purple flower, at the bottom of the picture was a short paragraph. It read: '_This flower is best used for medicine, and can help with most poisons.'_ She looked up from the book and spotted the flower in the shade of a tree. She walked over to and reached out to pick it. "Wait stop!" said a voice.

She stopped and looked back at the owner of the voice. It was one of her classmates. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. The blond walked up to her and shook her head. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kyna gave the girl a confused look. "Uh… picking a flower? That was our assignment wasn't it?"

The blond girl sighed. "You were about to pick a very poisonous flower. You could have died."

Kyna stared wide-eyed. She looked at her book then the flower. "B-But it looks the same as this one."

The blond girl looked at the picture then the plant. She pointed to the petals of the flower in the book. "Look at these petals." She then pointed to the one on the ground. "Then look at those."

The Izu girl did as she instructed and found something she had missed. The petals on the flower had a yellow edge on them. The one in her book didn't. She looked at the girl. "Thanks, you saved me." She held out her hand to the blond. "I'm Kyna. What's your name?"

The girl took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ino."

"How do you know so much about flowers?" asked the black-haired girl.

"My family owns a flower shop. My mom showed me the difference between poisonous and non-poisonous."

The teacher called everyone back and said it was time to leave the field.

***

It was lunch time. Kyna had gotten out her bento lunch and went off to find her whiskered friend. She spotted him waiting for her near a tree. He waved to her. She started walking that way and saw the shy girl from earlier. She called out to the girl, "Hey Hinata, come eat with us!"

The shy girl walked to where the blond boy was with Kyna. They sat down and she introduced the girl. "Naruto, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Hi Hinata!"

The shy girl blushed She stuttered, "H-H-Hello N-Naruto."

The boy turned his attention to his friend. "So how was your class?"

Kyna shrugged. "It was fine. We had to find some flowers."

Naruto laughed. "Flowers!?"

"I-It w-wasn't t-that b-bad." said the shy girl.

"I guess." The girl then remembered something. "Oh, I met a girl called Ino. She saved me from a poisonous flower."

"Sounds like you had a good time. My class wasn't that great." said the boy, his arms crossed.

Kyna raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

Naruto's face became annoyed. "Two boys in class were showing off. They think they're all great."

"Who?"

Naruto pointed to the left of them. The girls followed his pointing. He pointed at a boy with brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. "That's Kiba. He said he was 'top dog'." he explained. He then motioned toward a boy sitting under a tree. The boy had black hair and black eyes. "He impressed the teacher. Hmph! I say I did a heck lot better than him!"

Kyna noticed that a group of girls looked at the boy with hearts in their eyes. She looked at the boy. He was sitting all by himself. An idea popped into her head. Maybe he would like to sit with them. She got up. Naruto looked up the girl. "Where are you going?" he asked.

The girl looked down at him. "What's his name?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke… Why?"

She started walking toward the boy. "I'm going to ask him if he wants to sit with us."

The boy was about to complain, but the girl was already out of hearing range. He sighed. Why did she have to be so nice? She walked over to the boy. He looked up at her with his onyx eyes. She smiled down at him. "Hi… Sasgay."

Everyone stopped speaking. Everyone froze. They all stared at her with wide eyes. The group of girls who stared at Sasuke, became angry and glared at the girl. One of them was Ino. Sasuke had the same expression as everyone else. Naruto was desperately trying not to laugh. Kiba was covering his mouth trying not to burst in laughter. Kyna looked around at everyone. "What?" she asked innocently.

A girl stepped from the group of girls. The Izu girl recognized her immediately by her hair. "Oh hey, you're that Pinky girl." she said pointing at her.

Pinky held out her fist. "My name is NOT 'Pinky', its Sakura!"

"Oh…" She smiled at her. "That fits you."

Sakura stared angrily at her. "Why did you call him that!?"

Kyna looked confused at the pink haired girl. "Isn't that his name?"

"No! It's—"

"Sasuke."

The golden-eyed girl turned around and looked at the boy standing behind her. The raven haired boy repeated himself. "It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Kyna scratched her cheek embarrassed. "Sorry, I must have heard your name wrong."

"It's ok."

He was about to go back to his lunch but stopped when the girl spoke. "You wanna have lunch with us?"

He looked up at the girl surprised. He had turned down the offers of the other girls. But, from the way she said it, it sounded not like a crush asking but a friend… He nodded. The Izu girl turned to Sakura. "You can come to if you want." The pink girl hesitantly nodded. The three headed back to Naruto and Hinata.

They sat down and started eating. Not too long after Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru joined. The group heard a voice behind them. "Uh…" They looked up and saw Kiba and another boy behind him. He rubbed his nose. "Could we… join too?" asked the brunet.

Kyna nodded happily. Hinata nodded. Everyone else did also, except Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto just shrugged. Sasuke just smiled. Kiba and his friend sat down. The boy had dark brown puffy hair and wore glasses. He introduced him. "This is Shino." Instead of saying anything Shino just nodded. The Izu girl could tell he was much quieter than Sasuke.

Kyna looked around at the group. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke we're arguing who was better at taijutsu. Sakura and Ino were speaking about the flower assignment they had. Choji and Hinata were talking about what they had for lunch and traded a few things. Shino and Shikamaru talked about games like 'shogi' and 'go'. She smiled to herself. She looked at the clear blue sky. She had a feeling that they were all going to be great friends. Well, if the three boys stopped fighting…

_One year later…_

Kyna stood outside of the academy waiting for her grandfather. She looked around and sighed. Iruno was late. She was bored and Naruto wasn't around. He had gotten a cold and couldn't come to the academy with her. She was starting to get impatient now. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She heard footsteps approaching and opened her eyes. "What took you so l—" she stopped in midsentence.

She looked up and saw a man. He had black hair and black eyes. He almost looked like… "Sasuke?"

The man smiled. "No, I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

She returned it. "Oh… you look a lot like him."

"We do." He took a closer look at the girl's eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be Kyna, would you?"

The girl gasped. "How did you know my name?"

"Sasuke talks about you. He says you're the one only girls in his class that doesn't have a crush on him." He winked at her. "Or… do you have a secret crush on him?"

Kyna blushed. "I only think of Sasuke as a friend."

He gave the girl a kind smile. "I'm glad someone like you could be Sasuke's friend."

Sasuke had come out of the front door and ran to his brother's side. "Itachi, what are you doing here?"

Itachi smiled at his little brother. "I wanted to pick you up today."

The young Uchiha put his hands together. "Can I stay a little longer to train? Please?" he begged.

The older Uchiha nodded. "Alright, but be back for dinner." He started walking down the path. Itachi looked back at Sasuke one last time and left. Kyna stared at the Uchiha confused. That look in his eyes. It looked like he was sad and guilty about something. Like he was about to do something regrettable…

The girl's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Iruno. He smiled down at her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. She turned to the young Uchiha. "I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke."

The two Izu's left down the path. Sasuke called out, "Yeah, see you tomorrow!" With that, he headed back to the training grounds.

_The next day…_

Kyna had gotten up and eaten breakfast and was about to head out. "Bye Gramps, I'll—"

"Kyna…"

The girl froze. There was something off. The way he said her name… it meant something had happened. She turned around and walked to him. She looked at him with worried eyes. "What's wrong Gramps?"

Iruno kneeled in front of her and looked her in the eye. His eyes were filled with sorrow. "Kyna… Sasuke is in the hospital."

The girl gasped. "Is he ok!?"

"Physically, yes. But mentally… I'm not sure." He looked away from her a moment. He was trying to figure out a way to say something. Her heart pounded in her chest. What had happened? The man sighed. He looked back at her. "Kyna, you know Itachi?" She nodded. She met him yesterday, but what did he have to do with anything? She got her answer. "Itachi… he killed his family and fled the village. Sasuke's family is dead."

The girl's eyes widened. No way. Itachi was so nice and cared about Sasuke. Why would he do something like this? Something that would hurt the young Uchiha… All she asked was, "Can we go visit him?"

***

The two Izu entered the hospital and went to the front desk. The lady at the desk said that he was in room 22. They went down the hall. Kyna was nervous she had no idea how Sasuke would be. They had found the room. Iruno opened the door and stood aside to let her inside. She entered the room and jumped when she heard the door close behind her. Iruno wanted her to talk to him alone.

She turned her attention to the bed at the end of the room. She gasped. Sasuke was sitting up in the bed, his arm bandaged. But that is not what made her gasp. It was the look in the boy's eye. She could see sadness, loss, and… hate. The boy held hatred for his older brother. He felt the loss of family. He felt sadness because he was alone.

Kyna walked up to the bed. She sat in the chair next to the bed. She looked up at the boy. "Sasuke?"

The boy looked out the window next to him. He whispered, "Go away…"

She putted a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sasuke, talk to me…"

He shrugged her off. The girl was starting to get annoyed now. "Dang it, Sasuke talk to me!"

He turned to her and glared. She flinched. "WHAT'S THE POINT!? THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!!!" he yelled.

Kyna shook her head. "That's true but—"

"BUT NOTHING! I HAVE _NO ONE_! I'M _ALONE_ NOW!!!"

The girl gritted her teeth. "You are _not_ alone! You have _us_!!!"

Sasuke gasped. He stared at her for a moment. "Sasuke… you have us. Gramps, Naruto, me, and all our friends. We can be your family…" Kyna shook her head. "You don't have to be alone." He turned his attention to the sheets. He didn't want her to see what he was feeling. She smiled at him. "I can tell you're sad. Don't bottle up your feelings. Tell me about it, let all of it out. Cry if you need to."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Shinobi aren't allowed to cry." he whispered.

Kyna got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "If you haven't noticed, we aren't ninja yet. So we don't have to follow that rule."

The two just sat there. The Uchiha started trembling. Suddenly a teardrop landed on the bed sheets. The boy had tears streaming down his face. The girl putted an arm around him. He leaned on her shoulder and cried. All she could do was hold him and listen to what he had to say. "W-Why? Why did h-he have to do it?" he sobbed.

"…I don't know…" She looked out the window. "I just don't know."

_Three days later…_

It was late afternoon. Naruto and Kyna were walking from the park to her house. The Izu girl had told Naruto what had happened three days before, except the part of when she visited the Uchiha. When they were passing the lake, Naruto suddenly stopped. Kyna looked back at him and followed his line of sight. Down the hill by the lake, on the pier, was Sasuke. He was looking at the water. The girl looked back at her blond friend. He had a sad expression. The way Sasuke looked reminded him of when he was alone.

As if sensing someone was near, the raven haired boy looked back and stared at Naruto. Naruto went wide-eyed. He and the boy looked away from each other. Naruto started walking again. He looked back at the Uchiha and the Uchiha looked back at him. The blonde smiled and turned away. The black haired boy also smiled and turned away. Kyna looked at her whiskered friend, then her new friend. She smiled to herself. They may not have acted or showed it, but they were friends.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Next time: **_**Becoming a Ninja: The Graduation Exam!**_

**Please Review.**


	3. Becoming a Ninja: The Graduation Exam!

_**Ch. 2- Becoming a Ninja: The Graduation Exam!**_

_Six years later…_

"NARUTO! KYNA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO…!"

"YOU TWO HAVE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME!"

Naruto and Kyna where laughing while being chased by two Chunin. Naruto was wearing an orange jacket with blue shoulders on it, orange pants, and green goggles, while Kyna was wearing a red short sleeved jacket, with dark blue sides on it, black shorts, and wrappings around her legs. Dangling from her neck was the necklace with the red stone. She always kept it with her.

They had just painted the Hokage faces. Kyna had supplied the paint and brushes, while Naruto did most of the painting. Now they were jumping across the roofs, trying to lose the angry Chunin.

"Give it up!" Naruto yelled back at the men, "You're just jealous because you don't have the guts to do what we did, do ya? Losers! Wannabe's! You'll never catch us!"

The two academy students jumped from rooftop to rooftop. They zigzagged from one place to another. The two full grown men were having trouble keeping up with them. The two trouble makers jumped down to the ground and ran, the Chunin not too far behind. What they didn't notice was that the two had slipped away.

The blond boy pulled down the cloth he used to blend into the fence with. His friend popped out of a trash can. She got out and stood next to the boy. They looked down to where the Chunin ran and then looked at each other. They grinned at each other and high fived.

"Heh, heh, that was too easy." said the whiskered blond.

"Yeah…" said the Izu with a small chuckle.

"Oh really?" said a voice. Kyna and Naruto froze at the voice behind them. They slowly turned around to see their sensei, Iruka. The scar nosed man crossed his arms and tapped his foot angrily. He noticed the two were not in class and guess they were pulling some prank. He was not happy.

Kyna scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Hey sensei, uh, what brings you out here?"

"I can ask you the same, you two are suppose to be in class…"

***

Kyna and Naruto were both tied up and sitting in the front of the classroom. Iruka was scolding them. He shook his head. "I'm at the end of my rope you two. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you have another chance, and you're messing up again."

Kyna replied with a, "Hn."

A vain popped on Iruka's head. He was really annoyed now. He turned to the class. "Fine then, since you two won't listen, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

The whole class went, "Awww"

Kyna performed the transformation jutsu, changing into a copy of her teacher. Iruka looked it over. "Good…"

She changed back and went to her seat. After her was Sakura Haruno's turn, then Sasuke Uchiha, and then finally it was Naruto's turn. Kyna smiled evilly. She knew exactly what Naruto was going to do. They had been planning it for a while and decided to do it today. She couldn't wait to see Iruka's face.

Naruto stood in front of his teacher and formed the 'ram' sign. "Transform!" There was a puff of smoke. Most of the smoke cleared to reveal a naked blond girl with pigtails. She winked at Iruka. The man's nose squirted blood and he flew across the room.

Naruto changed back and laughed hard. "Gotcha! That was my sexy jutsu!"

"STOP PLAYING THESE DAMN PRANKS!" yelled Iruka, with tissue in his nose.

All the kids in the class stared shocked at what the blond boy did. Everyone, except Kyna. The girl was trying her best not to burst out laughing. She put a hand over her mouth, muffling her laughing. Iruka, with his sharp teacher ears heard her. He looked angrily at her. "Is there something _funny_ Kyna?"

Said girl immediately stopped laughing and sweat dropped. She smiled nervously. "No, no, nothing is funny at all…"

***

Kyna and Naruto were scrubbing the Hokage faces with wet rags. Iruka was sitting on one of the heads, watching them from above. He shook his head. Why did they have to make trouble? He could tell they were good kids, but they acted as though they weren't. He hoped this would teach them not to act like that.

While scrubbing Kyna muttered, "This sucks."

The teacher heard and gave the girl a scowl. "You can't go home until you clean every drop of paint."

Naruto looked up at his sensei and said angrily, "Why should I care? There's nobody waiting for me!" He turned his attention back to scrubbing.

Kyna froze when he spoke. She looked over at the boy and felt bad; she had her grandfather while he had no one. This was one of the things the girl thought was most unfair. Why should Naruto be alone without a family member? He was the nicest person she ever met. He deserved a family…

Iruka spoke "Naruto, Kyna…" the two students looked up at their teacher with curiosity in their eyes. The man looked at the sky. "How about when you're done I take you out for ramen?" He looked back down and stared surprised at the two.

The two friends were smiling and had sparkles in their eyes. They quickly got back to work. "We'll have this done in no time!" said an excited Naruto.

The scarred man sweat dropped and stared amazed at how fast they were cleaning the Hokage face. _'I should offer them ramen more often.'_ he thought.

***

The Uzumaki boy was slurping down his bowl of ramen. Iruka and Kyna were eating theirs much slower. The scar nose man swallowed the last of his ramen. He asked his student's, "Why did you two paint the Hokage faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

Kyna stopped eating and nodded. "Of course we do. The Hokage is the best ninja in the village. Who doesn't know that?"

Iruka looked at the two confused. "But then why…"

Naruto finished the last of his food and said, "Because we showed that I'm going to be greater than any of them." He pointed to himself. "I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!"

Kyna nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

The blonde boy looked at Iruka and put his hands together in a pleading gesture. "Irunka-sensei, could I try on your head band? Come on please?"

The Chunin shook his head and smiled. "If you want to wear a headband, you'll have to graduate tomorrow."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine, then I gets to have another bowl."

"What!?"

The blue haired girl just giggled at her friend's pout.

_The next day_

It was the day of the exam. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Iruka walked to the front of the room. He picked up some papers and spoke to the class. "We will now begin. Your final test will be on the clone jutsu."

Kyna's eyes widened. _'Uh-oh.'_ She turned and looked at Naruto. He had a scared expression on his face. _'This isn't good. That's Naruto's worst technique. I hope he'll be alright.'_

***

A crowd had formed near the entrance of the Academy. Kyna had just passed the exam and went looking for her whiskered friend. She looked around and found him sitting on a swing, sadly staring at the other kids. She frowned. It reminded her of when she first met him, back then he looked so sad. She headed over to where he was.

Two women from the group of people glared at Naruto. One of the women motioned toward him. "Isn't that _him_? I heard he was the only one to fail."

"Hn, serves him right. It would be dangerous if he became a ninja." Said the other.

They saw the blonde's friend walking over to the boy. They glared just as intensely at her as they did him. "To bad _she_ didn't fail too…"

Kyna saw Naruto didn't have a headband. He had failed the test. She walked up to him, while hiding her head band behind her back. He turned to look at her. He looked behind her and saw the headband's cloth. He looked up at her and smiled sadly. "So you graduated… good job."

Kyna looked down at the ground and whispered, "I'm going to ask Iruka-sensei if I can repeat the year."

The orange clothed boy stared at the girl surprised. "Huh? Why would you do that? You passed."

She smiled sincerely at him. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Naruto."

Hearing footsteps the two looked up and saw the silver haired Chunin, Mizuki. He looked down at Naruto concerned. "Hey, you ok Naruto?"

The boy looked down at the ground "I'm fine." he mumbled.

"Mizuki-sensei is there anyway Naruto could pass?" asked Kyna hopefully.

Mizuki smiled. "Actually, there is. All he needs to do is…"

***

Kyna and Naruto had just gotten the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower. Mizuki said all Naruto had to do was learn one jutsu from the scroll and he would be able to graduate. Kyna opened the scroll and Naruto looked at the first jutsu. He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Not another clone jutsu!"

"Come on Naruto, how hard could it be?" Kyna looked at the scroll. She looked in awe at the jutsu. It was called 'Multi-Shadow Clone'. It said it was a higher level than the clone jutsu, Naruto's weak point. She looked back at him. "Ok, it could be a little hard. But, I'll learn it with you."

Naruto sighed. "Ok…"

Naruto and Kyna got to their feet. They started practicing the hand signs for the jutsu.

---

Iruka was searching for Naruto and Kyna, and having no luck so far. He looked around. _'Where would they go?'_ A thought struck him. _'Oh! They might have gone to the forest.'_ Iruka turned around and headed to the forest.

Mizuki was also headed toward the forest. He laughed to himself. _'Now that everyone knows what Naruto and Kyna did, I can eliminate them. They'll be glad they are gone.'_ He smirked. _'And I'll keep the scroll for my self.'_

---

Naruto and Kyna were sitting on the ground panting. They had finally mastered the jutsu. Naruto picked up the scroll next to him and strapped it to his back. Now they just had to find Iruka and show him the jutsu. Just then, said teacher had dropped down from the trees and stood in front of his students. He gave them a firm look. "What do you think you two are doing!?"

Surprisingly to Iruka, the two smiled at him. He gave them a confused look. The two got to their feet and smiled happily. The scarred man noticed that they were tired and out of breath. _'Were they out here training?'_ he thought.

Naruto spoke excitedly. "Hey Iruka-sensei, I learned a jutsu from this scroll! Once I show you you'll definitely have to pass me!"

Iruka tilted his head to the side, in obvious confusion. "Where in the world did you get that idea?"

Kyna explained, "Mizuki-sensei told us. He said if Naruto learned one of these jutsu you… would…" The girl stopped speaking when she saw the look on her teacher's face. "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka stared out into space with wide eyes. '_Mizuki said that? But, then that would mean…_' He heard a ruffle from the trees. He looked back and saw a barrage of kunai heading the trio's way. He quickly pushed his students out of the way, causing him to be the only one hit by the weapons. He fell to his knees in pain, his students looking at him in shock.

The three heard a voice from the trees. "Darn, I was hoping to get all three of you." The three looked up and saw none other than Mizuki. He stood on a tree branch, smirking down at the injured man.

Iruka glared at the Chunin. "I should have known."

Mizuki ignored him and turned his attention to the academy students. He held out his hand. "Give me the scroll."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two Chunin. "What the hell is going on here!?" he demanded.

Iruka started pulling out the kunai from his body. He turned and yelled to the blond, "Don't give it to him! He lied to you to get the scroll!"

Naruto glared at Mizuki. Why did he trick them? Why does he want the scroll? The silver haired man stopped smirking and frowned. "Naruto, Iruka is the one trying to trick you. I'm trying to protect you two!"

The whiskered boy stopped glaring at the silver haired Chunin and looked at his teacher. Iruka's glare intensified. "Stop lying Mizuki. Don't listen to him Naruto!"

Kyna looked between the two men. Who was lying and who was speaking the truth? Iruka had been nice, but at times treated them unfairly. Mizuki tried to help her blonde friend pass the exam, but they barely knew him… She turned to Naruto. "What we do? Who do we trust?" she asked.

Naruto kept his attention on Mizuki. "I don't' know…"

Mizuki watched as the girl got closer to the boy. His smirk returned. "Do you wanna know who's really lying?"

Iruka's eyes widened. "No Mizuki! Don't tell them, it's forbidden!"

The silver haired Chunin ignored him. "Everyone in the village has been lying to you your whole life."

He had the two academy student's attention. Naruto asked, "What are you talking about?"

"There is a special secret that no one is supposed to tell you." He waited for Naruto to take the bait.

The boy did. "What secret? Why does everyone else know?"

Mizuki's smirk widened. "The secret… is that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!"

Narut's and Kyna's eyes widened. Kyna shook her head. "No way… That's a lie!" She pointed accusingly at the man. "Naruto is not that demon!"

The silver haired man laughed. "Then why does everyone hate him? He is the fox spirit that killed all of those villagers. The one who killed Iruka's parents!"

Kyna putted her arm down. She looked over at the boy. He was staring down at the ground, remembering all the times he was called a 'monster' or 'demon'. It made sense now. Even why Naruto had those whisker marks, whiskers like a fox… She clenched her fists and looked up at the Chunin. Mizuki stared surprised at the girl. She was glaring at him. "He has the Nine-Tails in him… so what?"

Naruto looked up and turned at the girl. She yelled out angrily, "I don't care if he has that demon inside him. He's still Naruto. He's still my best friend!"

Everyone stared at her. She didn't care that the fox demon was inside him. She still cared for him. Nothing would change that. _'Kyna…'_ thought the blond.

Mizuki's expression changed to anger. He took one of the giant shuriken off his back. Kyna stood in front of Naruto protectively. "You wanna hurt him? You'll have to go through me!"

The man smiled evilly. "Fine by me."

He threw the shuriken. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Everything went silent. Kyna kept her attention on the giant shuriken. She knew it was going to hurt. But she'd rather die than let anything happen to Naruto. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the weapon. She heard a person cry out in pain. Her eyes snapped open. She saw Iruka standing in front of her, the shuriken in his back.

He coughed up blood, a little hitting the girl's face. He smiled down at the two. "You ok?" he asked.

The two stared shock at him. Naruto spoke. "Why?"

The man's smile faded. "Cause we're the same." Naruto stared wide-eyed, "When my parents died, no one paid attention to me, no one cared. I did crazy things to get people to notice me, it was hard…" he started to cry, "I know that's how you feel. You feel alone and it hurts inside. I should have been there for you… like Kyna." his face then became serious, "You two take the scroll and run. Don't look back."

Naruto didn't wait another second. He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled her away from the scene. They ran. They kept running and running until they were far away from the Chunin. They hid behind a tree and sat there, catching their breath. Only moments later they heard a voice. "Where are those brats?" The two froze. It was Mizuki.

Kyna looked past the tree. The silver haired Chunin was walking around searching. He started heading for their tree. The girl ducked behind it and felt her heart pound in her chest. They could hear him come closer and closer. He was almost to their hiding spot, when suddenly… "Mizuki!!!"

Said person turned around and glared at the brunette Chunin. He smirked at him. "I still don't understand why you try to save him. Naruto is the demon fox that killed your parents." His smirked widened. "I bet Kyna is dead by now."

Iruka glared at the man. "What makes you think he is the demon?"

Mizuki laughed. "Why do you think he ran away with the scroll? He's going to use it to become powerful and destroy everything! But, that is normal for a monster like him."

The brunette closed his eyes. "That is a monster…"

Kyna felt anger boil up inside her. She thought Iruka was kind… But he was like everyone else. He thought of Naruto as some monster, some kind of freak. Naruto felt discouraged. He trusted him, and he thought he was the demon. He clenched his fists. Why did he have to have the fox inside him? Now he thinks…

The blonde's train of thought stopped. Iruka opened his eyes and smiled. "But Naruto is not a monster." The two student's eyes went wide open. "Naruto is special; he works hard and never gives up. He has found someone who doesn't think he is the demon, someone who cares for him. He is nothing like the fox, he is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village!" he yelled.

Naruto felt tears roll down his cheeks. His teacher didn't think of him as the demon. He believed in him. Kyna felt shame fill her. She thought he was like Mizuki and hated him. She would never think that of him again.

The silver-haired Chunin's eyebrows twitched with anger. He pulled the second giant shuriken off his back. He started spinning it in his hand. "I was gonna wait to kill you but, I'll just end your life now!!!" He charged at Iruka.

The Chunin stood his ground. Suddenly Naruto appeared and uppercut Mizuki, causing the Chunin to lose his weapon. The whiskered boy jumped out of the way. Kyna kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying back a few feet. The man landed on his back. Mizuki slowly got up to his feet. He glared at the academy students. "You're gonna regret that."

The two stood in front of their teacher. The fox boy slammed the scroll onto the ground. He glared at the silver-haired man. "If you ever lay a hand on our sensei, I'll kill you."

The man smirked. "I'd like to see you try!"

Naruto looked over to Kyna. He had a feral smile. "You ready?" She returned it and nodded. The two formed a cross hand sign. They yelled out, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

Suddenly, hundreds of copies surrounded the group. Mizuki's smirk vanished and was replaced with an expression of fear. Iruka looked at all the clones in awe. _'Those clones… they're solid.'_ He looked at his students. _'They have mastered an extreme jutsu…'_

All the clones gave the silver Chunin an evil smile. They cracked their knuckles. They all jumped and pulled their fists back. At once they all swung them forward. Mizuki was in for a world of hurt…

***

The fox boy and Izu girl stood over an unconscious Mizuki. They smiled at each other and high-fived. Naruto turned his attention to the brunette Chunin. "You ok Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded. _'They're amazing…'_ He motioned the blonde boy over. "Naruto come here, I want to give you something." The boy looked surprised at his teacher. He walked up to him. "Close your eyes." The whiskered boy did as he said. Naruto felt his headband being removed, then replaced with something else. "Ok, open them." He did just that. He saw his teacher did not have his head band and was holding the boy's goggles. He reached up and touched his forehead. He felt the leaf symbol on it. He looked back up at Iruka. The man smiled. "Congratulations… you graduate."

Kyna stared happily at the two. "Naruto!" The blond boy turns around in time to see the girl jump toward him. She hugged him and accidentally tackled him and Iruka to the ground. They all sat up and burst out laughing. Naruto finally became a Genin. And that was only the beginning down the path of ninja…

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Next time: **_**Kyna's Teammates: Squad 11**_

**Please Review.**


	4. Kyna's Teammates: Squad 11!

_**Ch.3- Kyna's Teammates: Squad 11**_

It was two days after the Genin exam, and was the day of the Genin's orientation at the Academy. Kyna got out of bed and changed. She was about to walk out the door and stopped quickly going back to her nightstand and grabbing her head band. She putted it on her head and ran out the door. She ran down the streets right to the academy. She walked into the classroom and saw Naruto talking to Shikamaru.

The Nara boy had annoyed look on his face, while the whiskered boy was grinning. He must be telling lazy boy that they would be training together. The Nara went back to his seat. Kyna looked at the back of the classroom, in the last seat on the left, she saw Hinata staring at Naruto and smiling, a small blush on her cheeks.

She smiled to herself; she could tell the Hyuuga was happy the blond had passed. She knew of the girl's crush ever since day one and just wished just was a little bolder and tell Naruto how she feels. Just then, two girls burst into the room both saying, "I'M FIRST!" The Izu girl turned to the girls and sighed. One was the flower girl, Ino, the other, was the only living pink thing in Konoha, Sakura.

She shook her head. Those two were the most annoying out of Sasuke's fan girls.

Sakura headed over to where Naruto was sitting. He looked excited about his crush coming over to him. But what he didn't know was that she was heading toward Sasuke, who was next to the Uzumaki. The boy stood up and smiled at the pink girl. "Morning—"

"Move it!" said an annoyed Sakura. She pushed the boy out of the way, to talk to Sasuke.

Kyna winced when her friend hit the ground. She looked up back at the Haruno, glaring slightly. _'How can Naruto like this girl?'_ she thought.

Sakura didn't notice him falling and blushed at the Uchiha. "Uh… good morning Sasuke. Mind if I sit next to you?"

Ino fuming, walked pass Kyna. She grabbed Sakura's arm. "Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

The 'forehead' girl glared at the flower girl. "I was here first."

Ino glared back. "I walked into the class room before you did, everybody saw it." Other girls appeared behind the two and started arguing. They all wanted to be next to the Uchiha. The Izu girl looked at Sasuke. Why did they even bother? He didn't seem interested at all.

Naruto growled. He jumped and landed on Sasuke's desk. He squatted down and looked the boy in the face. Sasuke turned his attention to the whiskered boy. They glared at each other. Kyna sighed. They have been rivals for years. The fan club glared at the blond boy and started yelling at him.

Suddenly a boy, sitting in front of the Uchiha's desk, accidentally pushed Naruto forward. Before he knew it, his lips were on Sasuke's. The Izu girl felt a blush on her cheeks. The two boys paled. They pulled apart, gaging. Just then the girl felt danger. She looked over at the group of girls. They were glaring daggers at the blond. Sakura spoke up. "Naruto… you are so dead!" She started walking up to the boy.

Kyna stepped between the pink girl and her friend. She held up her hands. "Sakura, it was an accident. He didn't mean it."

The Haruno ignored her and cracked her knuckles. Naruto started shaking like a leaf. "Kyna?"

She didn't look back at him. "Yeah?"

"If I die, I want you to have all my ramen coupons." said the frightened boy.

Lady Luck was on their side that day. Iruka entered the room and stood in front of the class. "Alright, everyone to your seats." he said. The fan girls reluctantly went to their seats, glaring at the Uzumaki. Sakura sat next to Sasuke. Naruto got off the desk and took the seat next to the girl. Kyna went to the back of the classroom next to Hinata.

The teacher held up papers and spoke. "Now that all of you are Genin, you will all be put into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by an elite ninja, a Jonin." He turned his attention to his papers. "I will now announce the squads." He started reading names off. "Squad 1… Squad 2…"

Kyna didn't listen to the names read off, she was lost in thought. _'A three man squad… I wonder who I'll be with…'_ She started thinking of possibilities. She could end up with anyone. She finally decided that she would want to end up with Naruto and Hinata. She would have been fine with anyone, but those two were the best options.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a certain name. "…Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" Naruto jumped up from his seat and yelled, "Yeah!" Sakura hit her head on the desk, clearly not happy. Iruka read the last name. "…and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura stood and yelled, "YES!!!" Naruto sat back down and hit his head on the desk. Sasuke just sat there.

The Izu girl sighed. _'Guess that means I won't be with Naruto… But I still have a chance to be on Hinata's team.'_

"Squad 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." said the teacher. Kyna looked over at Hinata. The Hyuuga was disappointed on not being with Naruto. She looked down at Kiba. The boy was smirking. She then turned to where Shino sat. He merely adjusted his glasses.

Kyna looked down at Iruka. _'…Maybe Shikamaru?'_

"Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi." Ino hit her head on the desk. Shikamaru just smirked at the girl; he knew she didn't want to be on his squad. Choji smiled and ate some chips, he was happy to be partnered with his friend.

The golden-eyed girl swore under her breath. _'Who am I going to be with then!?' _she mentally screamed.

The girl stared up in surprise at the names read along with hers. "Now for Squad 11: Kyna Izu, Lynn Houka, and Ryu Takeda."

One word went through the girl's mind. _'…what?'_

Lynn Houka: The girl with the second best grades in class. She had moved to Konoha 1 week ago from a distant village. She was a very cheerful girl, always seen smiling. Even though she has been in the Leaf Village for a week, Kyna doesn't know much about her.

Ryu Takeda: A boy who was best in taijutsu. Once Kiba had challenged him to a fight and was defeated. His older brother was a part of the ANBU. He and Kyna have not spoken to each other much, so she didn't know that much about him either.

Suddenly Naruto jumped to his feet. He pointed angrily at Sasuke. "Why do I have to be with him!?"

Iruka looked up at the boy and crossed his arms. "Sasuke had best grades in class, while you had the worst. We put the best student, with the worst student."

The students started laughing. Naruto growled. Sasuke turned to the boy and said. "Whatever, Just don't get in my way loser."

The blonde's eye twitched. He glared at the Uchiha. "What did you say!?"

Sakura glared up at the Uzumaki. "Sit down Naruto!"

Iruka cleared his throat. "After lunch you will meet your new teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

***

Kyna had grabbed her boxed lunch and went outside. She walked over to a tree and sat in its shade. She seated her lunch on the ground and started thinking. Ryu, he didn't talk much and always studied. He seemed like Sakura in some ways, except the annoying part. Lynn was very cheerful and really smart. What she was wondering… is why she was put with them of all people?

That thought was interrupted by a voice. "Hi!" the person chirped.

The Izu girl jumped slightly. She looked up and saw her female teammate. Lynn grinned at the girl. "How are you?" The girl had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless yellow shirt, black shorts with a brown skirt on top and brown wristbands. She took a seat next to the blue-haired girl sitting on the right of her.

The grin never left her face. Kyna stared at the girl for a moment, then replied. "I'm fine."

Lynn leaned closer to the Izu and sniffed her hair. "You smell nice!"

"Uh… thanks?"

Kyna heard footsteps approaching them. She looked up and saw her second teammate, Ryu. He had light brown hair, light blue eyes. He wore a tan shirt under a dark brown vest, black fingerless gloves and blue pants. He had a blank expression and looked back and forth between the two. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So I'm stuck with the dead-last's friend and Miss Sunshine?"

The blue-haired girl glared slightly at him. He sighed again. He walked over and sat next to Lynn. He leaned his head against the tree. He smiled slightly. "This is gonna be interesting."

Lynn looked back and forth between the two. She smiled. Suddenly she grabbed the two in headlocks. She squeezed them close to her. "This is gonna be awesome! We can eat together, watch movies together, do missions together, go shopping together…"

Kyna putted a hand on the girl's arm. "Lynn… can't… breathe…"

***

Squad 7 and 11 sat in the classroom waiting for their teachers. Everyone else had gotten theirs and left. Sasuke was sitting quietly, Ryu was reading a book, Lynn was taking a nap, Sakura was glaring at Naruto, Naruto was looking out the doorway looking for his teacher and Kyna was tapping her finger on her desk. The Izu girl sighed. She looked over to the blond boy. "Do you see anyone yet?" she asked.

"Nope," came the reply.

The Uzumaki took his head out of the hallway and growled. He crossed his arms. "Where the hell are they? What's taking them so long?"

Ryu, not looking up from his book, said, "Just be patient they'll be here."

Naruto smiled evilly. He grabbed a chair and putted it next to the door. He grabbed an eraser got on the chair and putted it in the door. Sakura asked annoyed, "What are you doing?"

The boy jumped down from the chair and grinned. "When one of them come in, they'll be hit by the eraser. They deserve if for being late."

Sasuke shook his head. "They're elite Jonin, they won't fall for a childish prank."

Sakura nodded. "That's right."

Kyna shrugged. "You never know, this would be pretty unexpected."

Before anyone else could speak, a hand was placed on the door. The person opened the door, causing the eraser to fall and hit the person on the head. It was a man. He had silver spiked hair and wore a mask. His headband covered his left eye. Naruto pointed and laughed at him. "I got him, he fell for it!"

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Nice shot."

The silver-haired Jonin bent down and picked up the eraser. He looked at it then at the Genin. "My first impression of you guys… you're a bunch of idiots."

A vain popped onto everyone's head, except Lynn since she was still asleep.

Suddenly a figure broke through the window and landed in front of the Genin. It was a woman with purple hair, a fishnet shirt under a tan coat. She grinned and made the 'peace' sign. "Yo! I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your teacher!"

An eraser collided with her head. As it fell to the ground she stood still. She looked down at the eraser. She looked back up at the man. He smiled under his mask. "What took you so long?" he asked.

Anko huffed. "You're one to talk, you just got here too."

"Yes, but I arrived before you so I am not as late as you."

"Only by a few seconds!"

"More like minutes."

"Hey, hey! Who's my teacher, who?" asked Naruto.

The two Jonin turned to the blond. The silver-haired Jonin sighed. "That would be me. I am in charge of team 7."

Anko smiled. She pointed to team 11. "So that means that I have, uh…" She scratched the back of her head. "What are your names?"

The male Jonin sweat dropped. He sighed again. "Since she doesn't know any of you, how about we introduce ourselves?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Tell us about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future. Things like that."

Ryu, putting his book down, looked up at the Jonin and ask, "Why don't you two go first?"

The silver-haired ninja pointed to himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like and don't like… I don't feel like sharing. My dreams… never thought about it." He looked in the purple-haired ninja's direction. "Why don't you go next?"

Anko grinned. "I'm Anko Mitarashi as you all know. I like dango and scaring little kids. I hate annoying little punks. My dream for the future…" She glared at Kakashi. "To be a better teacher than Kakashi."

"Unfortunately that's all it'll ever be." He muttered. Anko felt a vain on her head throb. He ignored it and turned his attention to Naruto. "You next."

The blonde boy grinned. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I love the ramen at Ichiraku's, I also like hanging out and training with Kyna. I don't like that I have to wait three minutes for the ramen to cook. And my future dream…" He pointed to his headband. "To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will respect me."

'_He turned out interesting…'_ Kakashi looked over to the pink haired girl. "Next."

Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like, or should I say who I like…" she blushed and looked at Sasuke. "My dream for the future…" she squealed. Kyna rolled her eyes. The Haruno's face turned to an annoyed one. "What I dislike is Naruto!" The fox boy started crying anime tears.

'_Girls her age think only about boys._' thought Kakashi. The Hatake motioned toward Sasuke. "And last you."

The Uchiha started, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I hate most things." His expression darkened. "My… _dream_ as you put it, is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

Everyone stared at him. Naruto gulped. He hoped it wasn't him he was talking about. Sakura blushed. She thought he was hot. Kakashi sighed. He had a feeling that the boy would try and seek revenge. Kyna turned her attention to the floor. She started remembering the day after his clan was killed. She remembered his anger, his hate… his tears. She closed her eyes. How she wished that event never happened.

Anko pointed to the Izu. "You go next, blueberry head."

Kyna glared at her teacher. She huffed. "I'm Kyna Izu. I like ramen, training with Naruto, and like learning new jutsu. I dislike people who treat others like dirt. My dream for the future…" she grinned. "Make an awesome bowl of ramen! So awesome that they will serve it at Ichiraku's!"

Naruto nodded liking the sound of that. Kakashi and Anko sweat dropped. She was like the Uzumaki. Ryu sighed. He had a ramen crazed girl for a teammate. Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads. They should have expected that. Lynn… slept.

Ryu cleared his throat. "I'll go next." He crossed his arms. "I'm Ryu Takeda. I like reading and training. I dislike people who don't follow orders. My dream is to become an ANBU black op."

'_This kid is pretty serious…'_ thought Anko.

The purple-haired Jonin turned to Lynn. "And finally yo…" Her sentence stopped. She stared at the girl. She got closer to her and poked the girl. "Hey…" The girl groaned. Anko sighed. She grabbed and shook the girl. "Hey!" she said louder. The Houka groaned again and grabbed Ryu's arm. She snuggled into it.

"Five more minutes…" she murmured.

The Takeda had a slight blush. He pushed her head away from him. "Get off Lynn…"

The girl finally woke up. She let go off her teammate and sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"

Kakashi spoke. "Now that you're awake, you can introduce yourself."

The tired girl looked at him confused. She turned to Kyna for an explanation. "Tell us about your likes and dislikes and dreams for the future." The Izu explained.

Lynn was wide awake now. She beamed at her teammate. "Why didn't you say so?" She turned to the two Jonin. "I'm Lynn Houka! I like candy, cats, dogs, lemonade, grasshoppers, clouds, birds, ants, sand, the colors yellow, brown, blue, green, red—"

Anko placed a hand on the girl's mouth. "Ok, we get it. You like every little thing in the world." She removed her hand. That was a big mistake.

"That's not true, I don't like moths, broccoli, carrots, chicken, that swirly looking stuff they put in ramen…"

"GET ON WITH IT!!!" yelled everyone.

The blond girl quieted down. "My dream is to become a great kunoichi." She whispered.

Kakashi cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business." He crossed his arms. "Before any of you go on a mission, there is something you must do first."

Naruto asked excitedly, "What, What!? What do we have to do?"

The teacher was silent for a moment. "… A survival exercise."

The students stared surprised at him. Ryu spoke up. "Survival exercise? I thought we were done with that."

Anko spoke. "This is a different kind of exercise. You have to go against your teachers."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "But why?"

Kakashi laughed evily. Anko smirked. Kyna asked, "What's so funny?"

The Hatake smiled under his mask. "If I tell you, you won't like it."

Lynn tilted her head to the side. "What? What is it?"

The silver-haired Jonin gave them an evil look. "Out of the 28 graduates, only twelve will actually become Genin. The rest will be weeded out. And the chance of you failing is at least 66%."

There was silence for a moment. Naruto and Kyna jumped out of their seats. "WHAT!?" they yelled.

Kakashi shrugged. "Told ya, you wouldn't like it."

"Then what was the point of graduating!?" exclaimed the Izu.

Anko chuckled. "That was to see who had a _chance_ to be Genin."

The two Jonin started head for the door. While walking the Hatake said, "You have to show your skills at the training grounds tomorrow. Bring all your ninja tools." He stopped in the doorway. "Oh and don't eat any breakfast…" He looked over his shoulder at the students. "You might throw up. Later." With that He and Anko left the Genin alone in the classroom.

The Genin were left to their own thoughts. Naruto growled. There was no way he was gonna be weeded out. Kyna punched her desk. She, had trained night and day to become a Genin, she was not going to fail. Sasuke clenched his fists. He was not going back to the Academy. Ryu tapped his book. If he failed, he could lose his chance to become an ANBU. Sakura trembled slightly. If she failed she would be separated from Sasuke. Lynn just smiled. This was gonna be so much fun!

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Next time: **_**The Bell Test**_

**Please Review.**


	5. The Bell Test

**Guess who's back!? Sorry this took so long, my brother wouldn't let me sleep until I got this done. Enjoy.**

_**Ch. 4- The Bell Test**_

Ryu and Lynn had arrived first at the training ground. The Houka was sitting on the ground, while the Takeda stood. Then Sasuke and Sakura arrived. The Uchiha was wide awake, while the Haruno was still drowsy. Finally Naruto and Kyna showed up. The Izu was supporting a still sleeping Uzumaki. She laid him on the ground and took a seat next to the slumbering boy.

Sasuke looked at his teammate then to Kyna. He raised an eyebrow. "He's still asleep?"

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Yeah…" she sighed. "I couldn't wake him up, so I had to carry him."

The Izu girl looked up at her surroundings. The training ground had a ring of trees surrounding a clear area. Near the side of the clear area, were three stumps. The girl tilted her head to the side. What could those be for? She looked over to the left of the stumps and saw a big river flowing through the forest. It looked nice and calm.

Sasuke walked over to the sleeping blond. He tapped the boy's side with his foot. "Hey, idiot, wake up."

The whiskered boy sat up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He looked up at his teammate. "Where are we? What time is it?" he tiredly.

"The training grounds and it's 6:30 in the morning." said the raven-haired boy.

Still tired, Naruto crossed his arms and growled. "Why do we have to come so early? They'll probably be late again."

"We could train while we wait." suggested Sakura.

Everyone nodded in agreement, that sounded like a good idea. Kyna took her bag off her back. She opened it and reached inside. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." She pulled out a rice ball and bit into it. While chewing the girl noticed all eyes were on her. She raised an eyebrow at them. "What?" she asked.

Ryu spoke, in a somewhat irritated voice. "Kyna, we were told not to eat anything."

The Izu girl continued to eat her rice ball. "So?"

Sakura spoke this time. "If you get caught you'll get in trouble."

The blue-haired girl sat down her half-eaten rice ball on her lap. "Guys, they're gonna be hours late and it's gonna be hard to fight them on an empty stomach." She pulled another rice ball from her bag. "So I suggest you eat something, we'll need the energy." She grinned. "Besides, they won't find out."

A minute had passed. Everyone's stomach started growling. Naruto held out a hand. His friend placed a rice ball in it and the boy started to eat. Lynn crawled over to her teammate and got a rice ball. Sakura sighed. She skipped dinner and she was starving, she had no choice. She walked over and got a rice ball. Ryu shook his head. "I can't believe you guys. At least Sasuke and I can follow orders. Right, Sasuke?" the brunette looked in the Uchiha's direction. The raven-haired boy was also heading toward Kyna.

"…Sasuke?"

The golden-eyed girl handed him a rice ball and the Uchiha gratefully took it. He turned his attention to the Takeda. "I have to agree with Kyna. We can't fight them unless we're at full strength." With that said he started eating.

Ryu growled annoyingly. "Fine, but I'm going to follow orders." He stubbornly crossed his arms.

Lynn sighed. She grabbed a second rice ball and stood. She walked over to her male teammate. She poked his arm. "Ryu?"

Said boy looked at her. "Wha—" he was quickly silenced with a rice ball being stuffed into his mouth.

The Houka smiled. "Please shut up and eat."

The boy didn't argue anymore and did as she asked. Once everyone had finished eating, they started doing their own thing to wait out the time. Naruto and Sasuke sparred, mostly only using taijutsu. Sakura watched to two boys, sitting on the ground. Ryu sat on the ground and read his book. Lynn decided to take a nap, while waiting. Kyna decided to go look around the training field.

She got up from her spot and started heading to the three stumps. She stopped in front of the middle stump. She reached out and touched it. She ran her hand down it. The stump looked old but it was strong. The girl looked up from the stump and spotted something. A flag beyond the bushes. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked past the stumps and went to the bushes.

She walked through them and stared surprised at what she found. Under the flag was a large blue stone. She walked up to it and saw there were names written on it. She looked closely at them. She kept reading names when a certain name caught her eye. Obito Uchiha… The girl tilted her head to the side. Did Sasuke know him? Who was he and why was his name on the stone…

Suddenly a voice called out, "Hey guys!" Kyna popped her head out of the bushes. Anko and Kakashi had finally arrived. The Genin were looking at their teachers, waiting for an explanation. The Izu girl came out of the bushes and headed over to the group. She stopped next to Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled. "You see, a black cat crossed our paths so we took the long way."

"LIAR!!!" yelled Naruto, who was pointing angrily at him.

The silver-haired man cleared his throat. "Anyway, originally team 7 and 11 were supposed to do different exercises. But…" He glanced at Anko. "Since someone is _incompetent_, we are going to do our exercises together."

The Mitarashi glared at the Hatake. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

The man smiled under his mask. "It means, you are too dumb to come up with anything."

"WHY YOU—"

Ryu cleared his throat. "Could you please explain what we have to do?"

The purple-haired Jonin huffed and crossed her arms. Kakashi turned back to the students. "The exercise is simple…" He reached into his pouch and pulled out two silver jingling bells. "You have to get these from us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Two bells? Why only two?"

Anko spoke up. "You see, only two of you will pass. The others will be sent back to the Academy." She then smirked. "Also, those who don't get a bell don't get any lunch."

The Genin's eyes widened slightly. They were told not to eat to make it harder on them. They all glanced at Kyna. If she hadn't brought the food, they would have been starving by then. Naruto started crying anime tears of joy. _'This is why I never doubt you.'_ he thought.

Kakashi took one of the bells and threw it to Anko. She caught it and tied it to her belt. The silver-haired Jonin did the same. He spoke again. "You can use any weapon, including shuriken. If you don't come at us with the intention to kill, you'll fail."

Sakura exclaimed, "But it would be too dangerous to use those, you could get hurt!"

The Mitarashi chuckled. "Trust me kid, you'll need those weapons to defend yourself."

"I don't know…" everyone turned to the Izu girl. She shrugged. "You guys don't seem that strong. Besides…" She smiled. "Neither of you could dodge an eraser."

Anko smiled also. "Really?" Suddenly she disappeared. The blue-haired Genin looked around and couldn't find her. Suddenly she felt a sharp metal pressed against her throat. She froze. The female Jonin laughed from behind the younger girl. "Do I seem not so strong now?" she asked.

The Genin stared wide-eyed at the two. The Mitarashi had moved so fast they didn't see it. The Jonin was behind the girl holding a kunai against her throat. Naruto felt anger boil under his skin. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch. He was about to charge at the female Jonin, but stopped when he felt someone grab his arm and forced the kunai's tip to the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder. Kakashi stared down at him. "Don't get carried away." said the Jonin.

He turned his attention to the other elite ninja. "That goes for you too Anko." Said teacher sighed and removed the kunai from her student's throat. Kyna let out a breath of relief. The silver-haired Jonin let go of Naruto's arm. The Uzumaki rubbed his arm.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi then Anko. _'So they are Jonin.'_ he thought.

"Not bad, you came at her with the intention to kill. I think…" The Hatake smiled under his mask. "I'm starting to like you guys."

He held up his hand. "Ready…" The student's tensed. He brought his hand down. "START!" The Genin dispersed. Ryu and Naruto hid behind a tree. Kyna and Sasuke hid in the trees. Lynn and Sakura hid in the bushes. The two Jonin looked around. Kakashi said out loud, "Shinobi must be able to hide from the enemy, and must not be detected." He looked around again. "They seem to understand that…" he muttered.

Ryu stared at the Jonin. He could tell they were fast and strong. He clenched his fist. It would be tough to fight them. He turned to the blonde boy. "Ok we need to—" he stopped. The Uzumaki had disappeared from his spot. He looked up and saw the Uzumaki walking out into the open, right in the direction of the Jonin. A tick mark appeared on his head. The Takeda whispered angrily, "What the hell are you doing!? Get back here!"

Anko saw the orange clad ninja approach them She elbowed Kakashi. He turned to her and she pointed to the boy. She smirked. "Looks like not all of them understand it."

Sasuke smacked his forehead with his hand. "Idiot…"

Sakura growled. "What the hell is he doing!?"

Naruto stood two yards from the Jonin. He crossed his arms. "Alright, just you and me! Let's go!"

Kakashi gave the boy a weird look. "You… are one strange kid."

"The only thing strange is your hair cut!" The blonde charged at his teacher. The teacher reached into his pack. The boy noticed this but kept charging. _'Whatever weapon he has, I'll still beat him!'_ he thought. He jumped at the man. He raised his fist and swung. The man blocked it. The Uzumaki then went to kick. The man also blocked it. He got behind his teacher and through his fist forward. The Hatake had disappeared.

He heard Kakashi's voice behind him. "You shouldn't let the enemy get behind you." The boy looked over his shoulder at his teacher. The man was holding something in his hands. It was orange and read 'Make-Out Paradise' on the front. The boy realized what it was. He sweat dropped. His teacher had in his hands none other than… a book. _That_ was his weapon? The blonde quickly turned around and swung a punch at his teacher. The man was looking at his book, but still caught the punch. The Uzumaki's eyes widened. He could fight against him while reading a book!?

Kakashi released the boy's hand and disappeared. The boy looked around, not noticing the presence behind him. The silver-haired Jonin formed the tiger seal. Sakura, not too far away, saw this. Her eyes widened. Her teacher was going to use a fire jutsu. That would destroy her teammate. The pink-haired girl yelled to the boy, "Naruto get out of there!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Too late." He pulled back his hands. "Secret Finger Jutsu…" He launched them at the boy. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!!" He poked the boy hard in the butt. Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The man stared surprised. _'A shadow clone?'_ he thought.

All the other Genin gave Kakashi an odd expression. They all sweat dropped Sasuke thought, _'He wasn't going to use a fire jutsu.'_

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, _'He just poked him…'_

Kyna's eye twitched. _'This guy is weird…'_

Naruto stood behind a nearby tree. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. _'Good thing I sent a clone after him instead of attacking him myself.'_ he thought.

The boy walked out of his hiding place and faced his teacher. Kakashi stood up, looking down at his book. He closed it and looked up at his student. He smiled. "Not bad." Was all he said.

Sasuke looked at the two stare each other down. What was the knuckle head doing? He was clearly no match for Kakashi on his own. He needed back up… Naruto glanced up at the trees. He made eye contact with the Uchiha for a second. The raven-haired boy stared at his teammate with a confused expression. It looked like he was waiting for something. It then hit him like a ton of bricks. He smiled. _'I get it now, he's not fighting Kakashi… he's distracting him, waiting for us to attack him from behind. Not bad Naruto.'_

Anko watched the two. The Uzumaki kid was smarter than he looked. Kakashi might actually have trouble with him. Suddenly the Hatake sensed something. He turned to Anko and yelled, "Behind you!" The purple-haired Jonin quickly looked behind and saw Kyna aiming a kick at her head. She ducked just in time to avoid the attack. The Izu landed and threw a punch at her teacher. The woman quickly dodged it.

In that same moment when Kakashi turned from Naruto, the boy launched an attack at his teacher. The silver-haired Jonin quickly caught the attack and started dodging the boy's kicks and punches. Sasuke, seeing that the two Jonin were distracted silently made his way to his female teammate. He got to the girl's hiding spot. Sakura beamed seeing her crush. "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha got close to her ear and whispered, "Naruto is distracting Kakashi-sensei. We need to attack him from behind."

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Ok."

The raven-haired boy turned his attention to Lynn. "Lynn, go tell Ryu to back up Kyna."

The Houka girl raised her hand and saluted him. "Right," she said smiling. She started crawling in her male teammate's direction. Ryu was preoccupied watching the Izu and Uzumaki. He stared at them with confusion in his eyes. Why were they fighting them right away? Ninja were supposed to hide and find the perfect time to strike. While he was thinking this Lynn soundlessly crawled right up behind him. She poked his back, "Hey—"

The Takeda jumped. He almost yelled out in surprise and would have been heard, if Lynn had not covered his mouth. The brown-haired boy removed his teammates hand and glared at her. "What the hell!? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The blonde girl smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I needed to tell you Sasuke's plan."

This caught the boy's attention. "What?"

"Sasuke says we need to back up Kyna."

Ryu looked at her uncertain at first. Then he nodded in understanding. "Right."

Anko being preoccupied with Kyna, didn't see Lynn sneaking up behind her. The girl reached into her pouch and pulled out senbon. She threw them at her teacher. Just then, the Mitarashi sensed someone behind her. She looked back just in time to jump out of the throwing needle's way. Kyna took out a kunai and charged at her teacher. Anko was about to jump out of the way, when suddenly she felt her foot was caught on something. She looked down and her eyes widened. Ryu, half-way out of the ground, held down her feet.

Ryu smirked up at the purple-haired woman. "While they distracted you, I went underground waiting to catch you." he explained.

Thinking quickly, the woman made a series of hand signs. She bit her thumb and touched the ground with it. She yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A snake appeared and bit the brown-haired boy, causing him to let go of Anko. The Jonin quickly dodged the kunai swipe. The snake disappeared in a poof smoke. She jumped away from the Genin. She started panting. She looked at them as the boy climbed out of the ground, and the two girls running over to him. She smirked to herself. _'Man, these kids aren't so bad.'_ she thought.

"Ryu!" exclaimed Lynn as she ran to his side.

Kyna stopped in front of the boy. She gasped. His right arm, there were two holes, red liquid leaking from them. "Your arm…"

The Takeda covered the wound with his other hand. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Come on, we need to get that bell." He started getting up.

The Houka putted a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into a sitting position. "Ryu, for all we know you could be poisoned right now. If you are, then if you move too much it could spread faster."

The brown-haired boy started to argue. "But—"

"Don't worry…"

Ryu and Lynn looked up at their blue-haired teammate. She smiled down at them. "I'll get that bell, if it's the last thing I do."

The boy shook his head. "Kyna, she's a _Jonin_. You can't beat her."

"Ryu… do me a favor and shut up." Ryu and Lynn stared at their teammate surprised. The Izu girl's face became serious. "All my life people said I couldn't do things. Stuff like, 'You never win a fight' or 'You'll never become a ninja.' Well right now, I'm going to prove them wrong." She turned her attention to her teacher. She slightly glared at the Jonin. "I'm going to win and become a ninja."

Lynn stared at the girl. "Kyna…"

Without looking down she gave the blond girl a thumbs up. "Like I said, don't worry. I got this." The Izu started walking to her teacher.

When she was about a few feet away she stopped. She looked up at Anko. She made eye contact with the older woman. For a moment the two stared each other down. The Mitarashi gave her student a smirk. "Heh, so you're trying to take me on your own? Big mistake, kiddo." She got into a fighting stance.

The blue-haired girl didn't move from her spot. "Well, you did just injure one of my teammates and I don't know a thing about how to cure poison, so sorry you're stuck with me." She made a 'cross' hand sign. "Multi-Shadow Clone!"

Four clones appeared, two on each of Kyna's sides. The purple-haired woman stared surprised at the girl. The surprise left her face, being replaced with another smirk. "You know Shadow Clone? Not bad, kiddo."

The Izu girl and clones got into a fighting stance also. They all stood still. A single leaf flew with the wind. It slowly landed on the ground. The moment it made contact with the ground, the clones charged. One jump and aimed a kick at Anko's head. The woman quickly ducked. Another clone threw a punch at her. She grabbed the clone that tried to kick her and threw it into the punching clone. The two collided, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Another clone ran around the Mitarashi and tried to attack her from behind. The woman quickly brought out a kunai, spun around, and stabbed the clone. The clone went poof. The last clone aimed a punch at the Jonin's side. She dodged to the left and cut the clone, getting rid of the last of the clones. Kyna saw her chance. She ran at her teacher. She reached out a hand toward the bell. Anko saw this almost too late. She swung a kick at the younger girl, hitting her in the chin. The Izu girl was sent flying back, landing flat on her back.

Anko wiped the sweat from her brow. "That was close."

Kyna laid on the ground motionless. Her right hand formed a fist. She slowly sat up. She panted and wiped her mouth. She slowly got to her feet, almost falling backwards as she did so. She looked up at her teacher. A smile formed on her face. She chuckled. The Jonin looked at her confused. Then she heard it… a bell ringing. Her student lifted her right hand and showed the bell dangling from her fingers. The purple-haired woman looked down where she kept the bell.

She looked back up at the girl. "When did you…"

The blue-haired girl threw the bell in the air and caught it. "I grabbed it when you kicked me."

Flashback

_Anko kicked Kyna in the chin. Everything moved in slow motion. The girl looked down at the bell attached her teacher She reached out and closed her hand around it. She felt it break off as she was thrown backwards. She landed on her back. She closed her fist around the bell._

End of Flashback

Anko stared at the girl with wide eyes. She had gotten the bell without her knowing. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. _'Not bad, kiddo… not bad,'_ she thought.

Just then they heard footsteps approaching. The two looked up and saw team 7 walking toward them. Kyna ran up to Naruto. "Did you guys get a bell?" she asked.

The three students had a grim expression on their faces. The Izu girl felt her smile fade. They didn't get the bell, that meant they didn't pass. Suddenly a smile spreaded across their faces. Sasuke held up a bell. "What do you think?" he asked.

The smile reappeared on the girl's face. She lightly punched Naruto's arm. "Don't do that, I was worried for a sec."

The Uzumaki grinned at his friend. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

Lynn and Ryu walked up to the group. The whiskered boy saw the boy's hand covering his wound. He chuckled. "What did you Ryu, fall down? I didn't expect you to get hurt that easily."

The brown-haired boy felt a vain pop on his head. "For your information, I bitten by a snake!" he yelled.

The blond boy gave him an odd look. "Why did let a snake bite you?"

"I didn't let it you idiot!"

"Hey who you calling an idiot!?"

"Isn't it obvious!?"

The blue-haired girl stood between the two. She rested a hand on their shoulders and pushed them apart. "Calm down you two."

The boys said nothing more, but still glared at each other. Kakashi walked to Anko's side. The female Jonin looked up at him. "So… how did they get your bell?"

The silver-haired Jonin sighed. "I was so preoccupied fighting Naruto and Sasuke, that I didn't see Sakura getting the bell from me." he explained.

He turned his attention to the Genin. "Alright then, since you each got the bells… who gets them?"

The students looked up at the Hatake surprised. They forgot only _two_ of them could pass. They all looked down. Kyna clenched her fist. She really wanted to become a ninja. But what about her teammates? Ryu wants to join ANBU. Lynn wants to be a great kunoichi. They can't do that if they're not ninja. They worked hard to get where they were now. She unclenched her fist. Then it was decided. She…

"Kyna should get it."

Her head snapped up. She looked toward Lynn. "Me and Ryu think she should have it." she repeated.

"Wha…?" the Izu girl couldn't finish her sentence.

Sasuke spoke up and what he said surprised everyone. "Naruto can have it."

The Uzumaki stared at his rival. "Huh?"

The Uchiha held the bell out to his orange suited teammate. "You barely passed the exam, I doubt you could do it again." He tossed it to the blond. The boy caught it and stared at it a moment. He looked back up at the raven-haired boy. The onyx-eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "What? Just take it already."

Naruto looked back down at the bell then shook his head. "No, I can't." He held it out to his teammate. "One of you should have it."

Sasuke pushed the whiskered-boy's hand away. "Didn't you and Kyna promise to become ninja _together_? You're not going to break that promise are you?"

The blue-eyed boy clenched his fist. How could he almost forget? They promised to become ninja together when they were younger. He had almost broken their promise. If he had, he would have went against his nindo, his ninja way. He slightly glared at his rival. The Uchiha knew he would accept the bell if it meant keeping a promise. He was very tricky.

Kakashi spoke, drawing the Genin's attention. His face held a serious expression. "Now that that's done with… all I have to say to you is…" Suddenly, he started laughing. The students looked up at him confused. What was so funny? A smile formed under his mask. "You all… pass."

The Genin stared up at him very confused now. Sakura spoke up. "Wha-What?"

Anko sighed. "Are you deaf or something? He said you all pass."

Kyna pointed accusingly at them. She stuttered, "B-But, but, what? Y-You said—"

Anko reached out to the girl and rested her hand on the girl's head. She then started ruffling the girl's hair. "Don't you get it, kiddo? It was all a test."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A test for what? To see if we could get something from you?"

The silver-haired Jonin shook his head. "No, it was to test your team work."

Lynn tilted her head to the side. "Team work?"

The Hatake nodded. "Yes, haven't you ever wondered why you all were put into teams of three? The reason was for team work. If you can't work together with your teammates on a mission, you'll fail."

After a few seconds of having her hair messed up, Kyna pushed her teacher's hand away. The female Jonin grinned. "Yeah, cause your teammates are probably the most important thing."

Ryu looked toward the ground. He thought for a moment. He looked back up at the two older ninja. "What if you had to sacrifice a teammate in order to fulfill the mission?"

Kakashi and Anko froze for a moment. Everyone turned their attention to him. Silence filled the air. The masked Jonin looked the Takeda in the eye. "Ryu… You're the type of person who likes to follow the rules, right?" The boy hesitantly nodded. The Hatake looked up at the cloudless sky. He said, "In my opinion, even if it meant jeopardizing the mission… no, I wouldn't abandon my friends."

The brown-boy spoke once again, "But the rules…"

Kakashi cut him off, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are branded as scum… but..." He turned his attention back to the boy. "Those who abandon their friends… are even lower than scum."

Kyna stared in awe at the Jonin. She would always remember those words. Anko smiled. She patted the man on the shoulder. "Hey, how bout we go and get some dango to celebrate them passing?"

The silver-haired mask wearing thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

They started leaving the training grounds. Naruto started running after them. "Hey, Hey! Can we get ramen?" he asked excitedly.

Sakura followed behind him. "Naruto is that all you think about?" she asked annoyed.

Sasuke followed behind her and said nothing as they ran. Team 11 started following behind. Suddenly Lynn stopped. Her teammates stopped also. "What's up Lynn?" asked Kyna.

The girl gave them a sheepish smile. "I forgot something."

"What?"

The Houka scratched the back of her head. "I forgot… to ask if that snake that bit Ryu was poisonous." she chuckled nervously.

Her teammates had a look of panic on their faces. Kyna started running after her teacher. "ANKO-SENSEI!!!"

**End of Chapter.**

**Next time: **_**Bandits? Squad 11's New Mission!**_

**Hoped you liked it and please ****Review****.**


End file.
